Talk:Alternate Appearance Packs
Finally, Garrus gets that armor fixed. Jack's... thing... on the eyes is stupid though Prismvg 20:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Ditto for Thane's. SpartHawg948 20:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the sunglasses kills it for Thane and Jack. Garrus' is awesome though, definitely using that one. :No kidding, but Garrus' is the best of the lot. The other's not so much. IF the sunglasses went then it would be better. Lancer1289 20:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: To quote a friend of mine, "Now Thane and Jack can run around acting out CSI:Citadel". Bakageta-Koto 01:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Do we even need a separate page for this? I mean, this could be merged under Mass Effect 2 under a DLC section or something. On a side note, the outfits looks very sleek, except for the sunglasses; Jack's visor looks like a duct tape over her eyes! Teugene 21:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : I thought Jack's visor was a censor bar at first. I think duct tape is the better descriptor, though. As for DLC, I think it might be a good idea to have a Mass Effect 2 DLC page, which contains summaries of all DLC (categorized as 'Paid' and 'Cerberus Network', with links to more detailed DLC pages as they are made. That way, we have a centralized 'hub' for information on what could be many, many different pieces of DLC by the end of the game's life cycle. UERD 00:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd put that recommendation under the actual DLC category discussion page if I were you, noones going to read it here. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 00:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Good point. We've got one in progress here, by the way, for posterity's sake. UERD 01:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on! We have to PAY for alternate apperances now? While I am very grateful for the free DLC we have gotten, it just doesn't make sense to me that we get a new character, a new planet / mission and (soon) a vehicle and 5 extra missions for free, but we have to pay for this??? Sigh, and yet I will have to buy it, if not so Garrus armor is no longer battered and broken. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :There is only so much they can and will make free. They have to pay the programmers to make it after all. Stop whining.Bastian964 22:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Some people forget that other people need to eat, someone is actualyl making this crap and they are not doing it for charity purposes, personally i am honored to pay forany crap that bioware makes, i will pay for it wil a smile on my face, because they have almost always dilivered with games, esceeding my expectations beyond rational thought. ralok 05:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :The problem here is that at this pricing scheme (scam would be more appropriate) we could end up with around 12 hours of DLC content for $64. I for one am not honored to pay any company that much for that little. Thats roughly 1/3rd of the full game for more than the game itself originally cost. I don't believe that it's costing anywhere near 3 times as much as the full game for them to develop these little DLC's. I find it disheartening that so many people seem willing, much less honored, to pay this much. The full game was worth the price, and I would have bought it (after the price dropped cuz I'm poor) if it hadn't been given to me, but the rest is TPB for me. I've read that EA hasn't been doing so well financially, and I hope that pricing scams like this make things worse for them. Does anyone else remember the NWN premium modules by Bioware? Those were totally reasonable, 8 hours for $8, 10 hours for $10. Me thinks EA is directly responsible for this price gouging because Bioware was not know for that kind of behavior prior to being assimilated by the Empire.--Karstedt 22:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Many games are about 10 hours long with a 60$ price tag. So, its hardly a scam.Bastian964 23:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::And they don't typically sell as well as ME either... because they are a scam. There are very very few games in the 10 hour range that are successful at $60. They usually get picked up in the bargain bin when they don't sell for closer to $20. Just because others exist, does not make it less of a scam. There are hundreds of pyramid scams out there. Their abundance does not make them legitimate.--Karstedt 23:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well you realize that BioWare has over 500 or near there of employees that they have to cover. BioWare is one of the few, in my opinion, video game companies that still produces great games. Also I've seen packs on Xbox Live that give less than this and charge the same price, or are even more. So I'd hardly call it a scam and you seem to have played some of those games judging by your comments. If a company was to make DLC at your prices then they would be quickly out of business, even ones as large as BioWare, EA, and Activision to name a few. For $10 you got two packs for ME and both added about three to five hours, depending on your playstyle, of content. That is reasonable considering Rock Band and Guitar Hero charge the same price for one song. If you don't like it then don't buy it and stop complaning already. Lancer1289 00:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Regardless of employee numbers, it still doesn't cost more to produce 1.5 hours of content... if anything it should cost less. Are you suggesting that the larger a company is, the more we should pay them, just because they have more people? So I guess we should pay a lot more for a Ford than a Ferrari, because Ford is so much bigger. Again, the point that other rip-off DLC exists is not evidance that this is any less of a rip-off. And yes, I have played some of those games that were a rip-off... except I got them for $20 or less, so they weren't a rip-off for me. Additionally, a company has proven that it can make DLC at my prices... Bioware itself in fact, has proven that with NWN. And comparing the prices of this DLC with the even more outrageous Guitar Hero and Rock Band, doesn't make this DLC any rosier. I don't like the price, I won't buy it, and I won't stop complaining without a good reason. For instance, if ME3 completely sucks, I won't complain if they release overpriced DLC for it. No amount of, "quit whining", and, "it's fair because many other things are unfair too", will stop me.--Karstedt 01:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do you actually have any computer programming experience? Do you know how long it can take to just make a simple program, even if you know what your are doing. It can take days or even weeks just to make a simple costume for a game. I will say that I have no where near the experience of most game programmers but I know about computer programming. To make a pack that integrates seemlessly into a game, it takes a lot of work and time. I won't go into details but to make something that causes the game not to crash and to make it integrate seemlessly take a lot of effort. To see an example of this go to the Dragon Age Wiki and see what happened with the Ostagar DLC pack for a great expample if you rush something and don't take the time to do it right. Lancer1289 01:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Is that a rhetorical question or are you trying to imply that it does indeed take 3-4 times as much work to create DLC than it did for the game itself? No, I'm not a programmer. I know serveral... and one of them is actually good. If you are implying the outfit DLC require actually coding, then I call bunk. I'm pretty sure the Unreal engine can handle a few extra models and skins without a code rewrite. And unless they are implementing some pretty major new gameplay elements for the Kasumi mission, I doubt that requires much, if anything, in the way of code either. These are glorified mods. And if they would just release a friggin tool to pack/unpack pcc files, there would be lots of them out there already, minus the VA and CG cinematics. I've worked on and tested mods like these before. They do not require anywhere near 3 times the work as the original game, and I would feel pretty safe saying they don't requires anywhere near 1/3rd of the time as the original full game. Yet I'm still willing pay the same rate as I would for the full game, maybe even a little more... but nowhere near 3-4 times as much.--Karstedt 02:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: You have good points Karstedt, dlc's in my opinions shouldn't net a profit - they should reduce the cost of the next game by having a few devs that are not overloaded and have spare time work on a few mods they can then sell to the previous game. They could also test new gaming elements in those dlc's so that they can polish them for the sequel. Dlc's alone won't help fund a company as large as Bioware, and if anyone thinks it can their logic is flawed. It's just phase 1,5 between ME1 and 2, get a few extra bucks while brainstorming on the sequel(don't have any work to do till you know what to do). Also don't forget they are releasing a silly dlc that adds skins for cash, but they released essential missions (Zaeed,Firewalker) for free. That makes a good name for BioWare, as a casual player can play the missions for no additional price and the more than average player can buy all the paid skins and other stuff to his hearts desires. But I'm still waiting for the pricing of the Thief dlc, if they go more than 5 bucks they went overboard(hell even 5 is too much imho, but who am I to judge).--SkyHiRider 06:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Not to seem aggressively combative, as I'm glad there are others willing to speak up about their disappointment... but I actually disagree that DLC's shouldn't net a profit :). They should be profitable, but not 3-4 times as profitable as the original game; by gameplay to cost ratio from the consumer perspective, but probably closer to 10x or more in terms of company profit as they are simply adding contenet to an existing platform in the vast majority of cases. But I don't have access to development cost analysis records to make a stink about insisting they are 10x more profitable at that prices they are trying to gouge people for. And the pricing for Kasumi is rumored to be $8 with 1.5 hours of playtime. And if it is, I guess we are two people who won't be buying it. But I hope you continue to complain and state your specific reasons why even in the face of unsubstantiated arguments of fairness, useless/irritating jeers from those that think everything is perfect, and the wealthy people that think money grows on trees (there seem to be a lot of them online that consider $10 to be something they wouldn't bother picking up if it fell from their pocket... where are they in real life?). I know I will.--Karstedt 12:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC)